Transformers Prime Shattered Glass War For Cybertron
by MIRLVerse
Summary: Both Megatron and Orion Pax want a change in the Cybertron government. Orion wants to change it by force while Megatron wants to change it by vote. As things get more complicated, the two have no choice but two fight and defeat the one they called "brother. " SG AU of TFP. My summary sucked, right?
1. Colors and Optics

**DECEPTICONS**

 **Megatron**

The strong and honorable leader of the Decepticons who has been fighting the Autobot threat centuries for the freedom of Cybertron.

Colors-Silver, Red, Blue

Optics-Blue

 **Starscream**

The second-in-command of the Decepticon and Megatron's most loyal/trusted ally.

Colors-Yellow, Red, Orange

Optics-Blue

 **Soundwave**

The archivist of the Nemesis. Unlike his evil counterpart, this Soundwave talks almost all the time.

Colors-Teal, White, Yellow

Faceplate: Black with yellow frequency whenever talking.

 **Knockout**

The doctor of the Nemesis. Not as vain as his evil counterpart but will still be pissed if given a scratch on his paint job.

Colors-Teal, Blue, Yellow

Optics-Yellow

 **Breakdown**

The muscle of the Nemesis and is kind of clumsy. To him, almost all the time is hammer time.

Colors-Black, Orange, Blue

Optics-Yellow

 **Airachnid**

The relic hunter of the Decepticons. She believes that peace and love is a better answer than war and hate. Unlike her evil counterpart, Airachnid wouldn't hurt a fly unless absolutely necessary.

Colors-White, Red, Blue

Optics-Blue

 **Shockwave**

The Nemesis' one and only scientist. He would never do painful experiments on his teammates and wants to be a teacher to sparklings when the wars is over.

Colors-Orange, Blue, White

Optic-Yellow

 **Dreadwing**

Like his twin, Skyquake, Dreadwing will obey and honor Megatron always, no matter what.

Colors-Red, Silver, Green

Optics-Blue

 **Skyquake**

Like his twin, Dreadwing, Skyquake will obey and honor Megatron always, no matter what.

Colors-Orange, Gold, Purple

Optics-Blue

 **Hardshell**

Loyal mostly to Megatron and Airachnid. Hardshell doesn't admit it but Airachnid is like a mother to him. Unlike his evil counterpart, Hardshell doesn't have sharp teeth and splitters on the side of his mouth.

Colors-Red, Yellow, Orange

Optic-Blue

 **Predaking**

Predaking is the last Predacon yet the first of the new age. Hopes one day to avenge on the Autobots for eliminating his unborn Predacon brothers. However, he still will be compassionate on his finishes.

Colors-Blue, White, Black

Optics-Blue

 **Stev** **e**

By just hearing his name, the reader will assume Steve is the human friend of the Deceptions but Steve is in fact just a Vehicon. A special and different one as a matter of fact. Megatron hasn't told anyone yet but believes that when he dies, Steve will be the next Prime.

Colors-Purple, Red, White

Optics-Teal

 **AUTOBOTS**

 **Optimus Prime**

The sinister and evil leader of the Autobots, the self-proclaimed Prime will stop at nothing to rebuild the universe in his image. That includes killing the Cybertonian he once called brother.

Colors-Purple, Black, Dark Green

Optics-Red

 **Goldbug**

The doppelganger of the fan-loved Bumblebee. Unlike his good counterpart, Goldbug still has his voice and will stop at nothing to he Optimus' most loyal bounty hunter. Unfortunately, he has a bit of a rivalry with the Shattered Glass Ratchet.

Colors-Blue with Black and Yellow like Bumblebee but they've switched places.

Optics-Red

 **Ratchet**

The mad scientist of tue Autobots is the most-loyal to the sinister Optimus Prime right after Goldbug. He will never betray Optimus Prime unless it was for experiments.

Colors-Neon Green, Orange, Black

Optics-Purple

 **Arcee**

The assassin is the third most loyal of Team Prime. Although she will run away if seeing her archenemy Airachnid. Unlike her good counterpart, she has no feelings for Cliffjumper what so ever.

Colors-Red, Purple, Black

Optics-Toxic Green

 **Bulkhead**

The muscle of the Autobot tyrants. Bulkhead used to be part of the the Wreckers until he realized all of his teammates were worthless except for Wheeljack.

Colors-Purple, Black, Red.

Optics-Purple

 **Wheeljack**

The Autobot that loves explosions and just loves to dismantle Decepticons. Wheeljack took a lot longer to realize that the Wreckers were useless than Bulkhead did.

Colors-Silver, Black, Purple

Optics-Red

 **Cliffjumper**

The Horned Demon hates the Decepticons more than Arcee and his teammates. There's actually a small part in his spark that believes he's actually a Decepticon.

Colors-Toxic Green, Gold, Blue

Optics-Red

 **Smokescreen**

Traitor of the Elite Gaurd. Smokescreen believes it his destiny to be leader of the Deceptions. Sounds a lot like the Starscream we all know.

Colors-Red, Black, Teal

Optics-Purple

 **Ultra Magnus**

He is in the middle of the Autobot Chain-in-Command. Ultra Magnus tries his best to be respected by his teammates but never gets the respect he deserves. Like Smokescreen, a small part of his spark says he is to be the leader of tue Autobots as well.

Colors-Purple, Black, Dark Green

Optics-Red


	2. Prologue

Orion Pax and Megatronus walk down the hall to meet with Sentinel Prime and the council in council hall. Megatronus couldn't believe it.

Megatronus: Orion, you won't believe how excited I am for this meeting! I will finally be able to meet Sentinel Prime, my idol and hero!

Orion Pax: I don't know, Megatronus. Sentinel is kind of ignorant.

Megatronus:(gasps) ORION! How could you say that!? I thought you liked Sentinel Prime!

Orion Pax: I mean not really, Megatronus. to be fair Sentinel Prime is a bit of a--

Male Voice: Orion Pax! Megatronus!

Orion Pax and Megatronus turn around to see Ratchet, Goldbug, Treadshot, and Bludgeon following the duo.

Megatronus: Ah! Old friends! It is wonderful to see all of you again!

Treadshot: It sure is Megatronus.

Bludgeon: After this, you're supposed to be announced the next Prime by Sentinel, right!?

Megatronus: Yes. By the way, what do you think about the stand me and Orion are going to make?

Bludgeon: I totally agree that you are doing tue ringut thing, Megatronus. Cybertron's government is too corrupted.

Treadshot: I totally agree with Bludgeon.

Meanwhile, Orion Pax, Ratchet, and Goldbug were having a conversation of their own.

Ratchet: When shall we commence with our mission, Lord Orion?

Orion Pax: Soon, Ratchet. By the way, you two are my most loyal soldiers. I am growing bored of the name "Orion Pax." It's doesn't strike fear in the hearts of my enemies. What should I call myself when this starts?

Goldbug: How about "Lord Optimus?"

Orion Pax: I like it but what about "Pax?"

Ratchet: I still believe you would make a better Prime than Megatronus. How about " Lord Optimus Prime?"

Orion Pax: Wonderful. That's why you two are my most loyal soldiers.

Goldbug: What if Megatronus doesn't join us in our mission?

Orion Pax: Worry not, Goldbug. He may be my actual brother but ye will not srand by as this corrupted government continues. He will join us. But if he doesn't, I'll have no choice but to kill him.

 **Soon after, with the Cybertronian Council...**

Sentinel Prime: All right, let's bring this meeting to order.

Alongside Sentinel were Alpha Trion and Elita One.

Sentinel Prime:All right. Let's get this meeting to order. Megatronus, the champion of the Pits of Kaon, and Orion Pax, the protoge of Alpha Trion, have come before us to talk about their problems of Cybertron. Begin your statement.

Orion Pax: For centuries, Cybertron has been under a terrible government led by the ruthless and ignorant Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel Prime: Excuse me!?

Megatronus: Orion, it is not the best plan to insult the ones we are trying to convince.

Orion Pax: [To Megatronus] Don't worry, old friend all will be revealed soon enough. [To Council] You are all blind in your ways! The people of our world wish to be free of you.

Sentinel Prime: I doubt that's even close to true. The people of Cybertron are like the stars in the sky. Never moving forward never backward. But staying in their place to keep the galactic tapestry perfect.

Orion Pax: That's exactly why our planet is screwed!

Before Orion could continue anymore, Megatronus says:

Megatronus: Sentinel Prime, Councillors. I apologize for my friend's rash behavior.

Sentinel Prime: You hest keep your pet on a leash.

Orion Pax: "PET!?" I'll--!

Megatronus: Easy, Orion. He's just trying to make you mad.

Orion Pax: Alright!

Megatronus: Council, for too long, all of you have done nothing but spack around when Cybertron is corrupted by crime. And the reason you three slack around is because you are the seed of all this corruption!

Elita One: How dare you accuse us of these unjust actions!

Alpha Trion: Preposterous!

Sentinel Prime: If you two continue with these false accusations, you shall be thrown in prison for eternity!

Megatronus: You may call us liars but they are true!

Sentinel Prime: Megatronus, you want to be named a Prime after this, right?

Megatronus: THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP THE SCRAP AND--!

BANG! Megatronus couldn't believe what just happened. Sentinel Prime had his head shot off... by Orion Pax!

Megatronus: ORION! What was that!?!!

Orion Pax: He was too old to continue living anyway. And Megatonus, there's somethisomething I've been meaning to tell you.

Just then, Ratchet and Goldbug charge in as Alpha Trion tries to escape. Goldbug just shoots him in the back and Ratchet stabs him to death.

Metatronus: Elita One! Get out of here! NOW!

Elita One: But Megatronus, I am with Orion, my future husband, on this action.

Megatronus: What! What action is she talking about, Orion?!

Orion Pax: You see, Megatronus, Cybertron has been lead foolishly by the ignorant Sentinel Prime for too long. He has let Cybertronian the right to be free to do whatever they want. I will change that with an iron fist. I merely stepped in to be the rightful ruler of Cybertron alongside the love of my life, Elita One.

Megatronus: But Goldbug and Ratchet just killed Alpha Trion, your former mentor, in cold blood!

Orion Pax: Alpha Trion was always too bossy for me anyway. Sure, he taught me everything I know but he was a fool to work alongside the likes of Sentinel.

Elita One: When Orion told me about this plan of his, I quickly agreed to it. So did Goldbug and Ratchet.

Goldbug: And we're not the only Cybertronians who believe Orion is in the right.

Ratchet: There are hundred of others who are waiting for the order to strike any and all who would dare rebel against this plan.

Orion Pax: Megatronus, I have known you since we were little sparklings and I want you to be my second-in-command of my new world order of the Autobots! So, what do you say?

Megatronus: Old friend, I say: Are you crazy? Take away freedom and happiness of Cyberton. This is no adjustment for Cybertron. It's a dictatorship! I will be dead by the time I join your cause.

Orion Pax took this in deeply.

Orion Pax: Fine then. Be that way. Before I let you rot in a cell, I uave a piece of information for you. I shall no longer be called Orion Pax. I am now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and future ruler of Cybertron! Because we've know each other for millions of years, I'll lelet you live and rot untill you come back with second thoughts.

And with that, Optimus Prime sucoer punches his former friend and knocks him out.

Optimus Prime: Guess I'm the new Prime after all.

Elita One: What about the Matrix of Leadership, my emperor?

Optimus Prime: Who knows where Sentinel hid that thing. But don't worry, my dear. I shall search for it later. Now, I need to give the Autobuts the signal to strike.

That signal just so happened to be the Council building exploding. And with that, we have the war for Cybertron to begin.

 **Intense prologue, right? Sorry for not uploading earlier. Had stuff at school to do. I decided I would have more time on Thanksgiving break. By the way, I hope you guys have a safe amd wonderful break. Peace out!**


	3. Meanwhile

**BEFORE I BEGIN CHAPTER 2, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE: I ACTUALLY HAD DECIDED THAT INSTEAD OF LASERBEAK ON SOUNDWAVE'S CHEST 24/7 LIKE IN TFP, I'M HAVING LASERBEAK BE A CASSETE TAPE LIKE IN GENERATION 1 SINCE I AM INCLUDING 4 OTHER OF THE RECORDICONS (DIDN'T MAKE THAT UP. GOOGLE IT) AND EVENTUALLY ALL OF THEM. ALSO, I UAVE JUST MADE A NEW OC NAMED SYDEX, THE BROTHER OF AIRACHNID. ANYWAY, ENOUGH STALLING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER 2 OF WAR OF CYBERTRON AND PEACE!**

Meanwhile, a few minutes before tye events of the first chapter, we meet Spydex, an Insecticon with a white, red, and blue color shceme with blue optics with his younger twin sister, Airachnid. The two are just strolling around, unaware of what's to come on them.

Spydex: Did you hear about Megatronus becoming the next Prime?

Airachnid: Yeah! Who hasn't? I know he is going to be a much better Prime then Sentinel.

Spydex: Do you think Orion Pax is jealous of Megatronus.

Airachnid: I doubt it. They're best friends! They'd never betray each other like that!

Spydex: Yeah, you're right.

The twins walk a bit more and run into two old friends of theirs: Arcee and Tailgate. The two appear to be talking about some revolution.

Arcee: Which is why we need to wait untill Orion gives the signal, whatever that is.

Tailgate: No, I get the plan. I just don't know about our friends that won't help us during this battle.

Arcee: If they don't, then they're dead to us. Literally.

Airachnid: Who would be dead to you?

This completely scares Arcee and Tailgate.

Arcee: [scream].

Tailgate: Arcee, did you scream like a little femme?

Arcee: Shut up!

Spydex: Sorry about that guys. We just overheard the last few sentences of your conversation and we are curious whom or what you guys are talking about.

Tailgate [to Arcee: We should tell them.

Arcee [to Tailgate: No way, Tailgate! We can't risk compromising the mission!

Tailgate [to Arcee: They are gonna find out later anyway!

Airachnid: What?!

Arcee: [sighs] Fine. Airachnid. Spydex. We've been friend since we were small sparklings, right?

Airachnid and Spydex: [confused] Right.

Arcee: And no matter what, you two will always back us up. Right?

Airachnid: Of course! Why wouldn't we?

Arcee: Well...

Tailgate: You see, any minute now, Orion Pax is going to kill Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion of the Council.

Spydex: WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING!

Arcee: No. It's true.

Airachnid: HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW THIS?

Tailgate: Because... we're with him.

Spydex: WHAT?!

Airachnid: WHY!?

Arcee: Come on, guys! Don't you guys knowtice that Cybertron has been dieing by the lack of the work done by the Council? Cybertron needs a new leader and that leader is Orion Pax!

Airachnid: I admit that Cybertron could use a new government council--

Spydex: --but you guys are talking about cold-blooded murder!

Tailgate: It is what is necessary for the future of Cybertron.

Spydex: No! That's not it at all, T-Gate!

Arcee: I thought you said you would back us up no matter what?

Airachnid: We did but only for sensible stuff! This is just pure insanity!

Arcee: Well, if that's the case (sucker punches Airachnid so hard, she falls to the ground).

Airachnid: (yells in pain).

Spydex: AIRACHNID!

As he yells in wrath, Spydex is about to punch Arcee's lights out but Tailgate grabs Spydex's arm as it's half-a-foot away from touching Arcee's face. Then, Tailgate twist Spydex's arm 180, causing Spydex to yell in pain.

Tailgate: I don't want to do this, man! Submit!

Spydex: Over my dead body!

Tailgate: Alright.

Tailgate punches Spydex, causing him to scream energon out of his mouth. Tailgate knocks Spydex out with a kick on the face.

Airachnid: SPYDEX!

Before Airachnid can do anything for retaliation, Arcee kicks Airachnid in the face, knocking her out too.

Just then, an explosion happens at the Council building, having the two Autobots know the rise for Cybertron's new government has just begun.

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier (again), we see the two Deceptions who's two names I'd always mix up on: Soundwave and Shockwave.

The two faceless, yet talkative, Cybertronians had decied to enter the famous bar known as Maccadam's Old Oil House, even though they have no faces/mouths to drink energon.

As the two enter, they see two Cybertronians whom they haven't seen for astro cycles: Knockout and Breakdown.

Shockwave: My friends.

Knockour and Breakdown look to see Soundwave and Shockwave.

Knockout: Ah. Soundwave and Shockwave. Long time no see.

Breakdown: How have you two been?

Soundwave: We've been good these past few astro cycles.

Breakdown: We can see that.

Knockout: Say, what have you two been doing since we've been having a journey across the entire world?

Shockwave: Well, I've been studying some Presacon bones and working on a way to bring them back to life.

Soundwave: And I've been raising Minicons that I have named Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat.

Knockout: Fascinating. When may we be introduced to them?

Soundwave: Right now, actually.

Soundwave opens his chest and a cassete comes out everytime he says a name.

Soundwave: Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat... Eject. Operation: Make new friends.

All 5 Recordicons show up how they look like in the Generation 1 cartoon/comics. As for colors, Laserbeak was orange and yellow with yellow optics, Ravage was white and sky blue with yellow optics, Rumble was blue and green with a blue optic, Frenzy was orange and green with a blue optic, and Ratbat was pink and black with yellow optics.

Rumble: Nice to meet you two.

Frenzy: Yeah. Soundwave brags about you guys a lot.

Knockout: I bet he does.

Breakdown: So... you can stick any small Cybertronian in your chest?

Before Soundwave could answer that question, four Cybertronians enter the bar: Ultra Magnus, Cliffjumper, Blaster, and Jazz.

Blaster: Well, well, well. If it ain't the Recordicon savior. What have you been being an idiot at?

Soundwave: Things smarter than anything you could possibly process.

Ultra Magnus: You four pieces of used junk couldn't possibly process anything with your Scraplet-sized brain modules.

Shockwave: The possibility of you four being smarter than me is completely illogical.

Rumble: Also, there are nine of us here.

Jazz: Well, you five are all that's left by the Scrappets after their breakfast.

Frenzy: Oh, I aughta--.

Knockout: Easy, Frenzy. These four wouldn't be able to tell the difference homeless Cybertronians and the cybernetic organisms that they were protoformed by.

Cliffjumper: Look who's talking.

Breakdown: Yeah. Who's talking. A Cybertronian or a little, red elf?

Cliffjumper: What's an elf?

Breakdown: I have no idea.

Ultra Magnus: It doesn't matter. You nine won't be thorns on our sides anymore.

Shockwave: What do you possibly mean by that?

Blaster: You'll see. Or better yet...(looks at Jazz and Cliffjumper) shoot the wall.

The two future Autobots do just that, revealing the Council building, and everyone in the bar stops with half of the residents in shock.

Ratbat: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Laserbeak: I didn't know you could talk.

Ratbat: I didn't know you could talk either.

Ravage: I didn't know either one of you two could talk.

Ratbat and Laserbeak: And I didn't know you could talk at all.

Soundwave: Quiet.

Breakdown: What is the meaning of this?

Blaster: Wait.

Just then, the Council explodes. Half of the people in the bar are speechless while the other half looks like they are ready for something. It's just silent untill somebody yells: "Attack!"

By that word, half of the pateons strive to shoot the other half with their servos-turned-guns.

Ultra Magnus: As for you nine...

Breakdown interrupts hims by saying "Hold that thought," as he turns his servo-turned-hammer to knock all four future Autobots out with one swoop.

Soundwave: Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat... Return to me. Operation: Hide.

As the five Recordicons go back to their savior, the four big Cybertronians seek shelter from the bar stand.

Knockout: What are we going to do?

Breakdown: I believe as everyone is distracted, we get out of here and check out what happened at the Council.

Shockwave: The possibility of all four (nine including the Recordicons) inspecting the purpose if the Council's destruction and not **_ONE_** of us getting killed is highly illogical.

Soundwave: What other choice do we have: Hide away like cowards?

Shockwave: I guess not. Alright, we'll go with Breakdown's plan and most likely die on the way.

Knockout: I'm only going because Breakdown is my best friend.

Breakdown: All right. Lets go!

So the four future Decepticons escape the bar from the catastrophe and roll (fly for Soundwave) to the Council.

Last, but not least, we see Starscream, Dreadwing and Skyquake with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Starscream and his trine (Thundercracker and Skywarp) were flying over the city of Kaon, just having fun.

Arter their fun, the trio meets the two brothers (twins to be procise), Dreadwing and Skyquake, after their long amount of fun. However, the rwins don't seem to happy.

Dreadwing: How's the view from up their?

Thundercracker: It's nice. You can see all of Cybertron from up there.

Thundercracker has a color scheme of green, red, and black with blue optics while Skywarp has a color scheme of violet, gold, and red with blue optics.

Skyquake: Nice to see you three had fun, but we have a problem.

Skywarp: What is it?

Dreadwing: You know the jerk trine of Jetfire, Sipverbolt, and Air Raid?

Starscream: Yeah?

Skyquake: They are killing some of the other Cybertronian seekers.

Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp: WHAT!!?!

Skyquake: Yeah. They are attcking a couple of cadets as we speak.

Starscream: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

So the five seekers (Are Skyquake and Dreadwung considered seekers? Let me know in the reviews.) find the evil seeker trio attempting to shoot a young sweeper right on the spot.

Young Seeker: Please. You don't have to do this.

Jetfire: Actually, we have to.

After Jetfire shoots the cadet right on the spot, the trio turns around to see the five future Decepticons.

Air Raid: Why hello there! Yoy guys are probably wondering what we are doing.

Skywarp: YOUR DARN RIGHT THAT WE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING!

Thundercracker: WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYBODY!!

Silverbolt: Just take a look at the Council Hall behind us.

The five look at the Council and, a few seconds later, the building explodes, leaving the five in shock.

Skyquake/Dreadwing: WHAT THE SCRAP?!!!

Skywarp: OH MY GOSH!!

Thundercracker: DID THE COUNCIL HALL REALLY JUST EXPLODE?!!

Starscream: I-- I'm speechless.

Jetfire: Since we can't take any chances on you warning anybody...

Jetfire aims and shoots his arm yet misses. Dreadwing and Skyquake tackled down both Air Raid and Silverbolt while Skywarp and Thundercracker go grab Jetfire's arms.

Starscream: I'm going to search for survivors at the Council! Take care of them for the dead cadets.

Jetfire: NO!

So Starscream goes to the Council, he notices 5 Cybertronians are exiting the Council Hall. Starscream hides and slowly follows.

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER. MY PHONES AREN'T SAVING MY PROGRESS AND IT IS PISSING ME OFF SO MUCH. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PEACE OUT.**


	4. The Break In

I JUST WANNA SAY SOMETHING QUICK THING: I AM SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THIS FANFIC, MY OTHER FANFIC TITLED "INJUSTICE KILLERS AMONG US" (WHICH IS A CROSSOVER OF THE FIRST "INJUSTICE GODS AMONG US" GAME MADE BY NETHERREALM STUDIOS AND SOME POPULAR HORROR MOVIE ICONS) , AND ANY AND ALL FUTURE FANFICS (SUCH AS TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED SHATTERED GLASS, TRANSFORMERS BAYFORMERS SHATTERED GLASS, AND INJUSTICE VS MORTAL KOMBAT TO NAME A FEW). THERE ARE 2 REASONS THAT IS HAPPENING: AUTOCORRECT AND THAT NOT ALL THE THINGS I TYPE ARE PUT ON THE SCREEN. I BELEVE IT IS BECAUSE I'M A FAST TYPER. I TYPE FAST SO I CAN HAVE MORE FREE TIME TO MYSELF. ANYWAY, ENOUGH STALLING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SEE YOU AT THE END.

Megatronus had woke up finding himself in a prison cell. He had a vivid memory about what had just happened: His best friend, Orion Pax, had betrayed the society and laws of Cybertron alongside Elita-One, Goldbug, and Ratchet, they killed Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion, and Orion had startestarted a revolution to reform Cybertron in his image. Unfortunately, Megatronus had gotten hit on the head so hard that he can't recall if this was all fact or just a dream. "Then again,"Megatronus thought, "If these memories were only just dreams or visions, how am I in a prison cell. Unless I got hit on the head so hard that I don't recall what crime I commited. But hold on. I haven't committed a life in my life. Sure, when I was a young mech, I would cause some mischief with Orion but never a crime against the law. Maybe I was framed."

Megatronus had walked to the cell door. He was trapped in by a force field powered by energon.

Megatronus: Hello?! Is anybody there?! May someone tell me what crime I've commited to be here?!

Male Voice 1: You've commited no crime, old friend. All you've done is upset that scrapheap of a mech, Orion.

Male Voice 2: I wouldn't insult Orion too much nor too loud, Bludgeon. You might upset him and you may be executed or something.

Male Voice 1: I could care less about what Orion does, Treadshot! I want him to hear me! I want him to see the hatred that has grown just for him and his "new Cybertronian government!"

Megatronus turns around to see Treadshot and Bludgeon also are in the cell with him.

Megatronus: Treadshot! Bludgeon! What are you two doin here?!

Before the two could answer, Megatron quickly remembers everything that had happened wasn't a dream.

Megartonus: So... it wasn't a dream. Orion Pax really did kill Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion and is trying to rule Cybertron as we speak.

Treadshot: You are 100 percent correct, Megatronus!

Bludgeon: Are you hurt, old friend?

Megatronus: Not physically. Just a slight bruise. My self-repair systems can deal with that. Mentally however... [Megatronus shakes his head in disbelief, I just can't deal with the fact that Orion could betray me like that. He was a brother to me!

Treadshot: Yeah. I know how you feel, big bot. Orion was my friend too. I may not have been as close to him as you but it still is sad to see this as reality.

Bludgeon: Well, I am don't pity Orion Pax as mush as you two do. The next time I see him, his helm right off with my katana!!

Tresdshot: That's... th-that's a tad violent, don't you think, Bludgeon?

Megatronus: Well I respect that decision of yours, Bludgeon, but if you can help, we may be able to escape this cell.

Treadshot: How? I've tried to hotwire this cell but it literally shocks me every time. If Swindle was here, he could do it.

Bludgeon: Assuming that he would help us. He alwsys was a shifty Cybertronian.

Metatronus: Well I'm not going to give up yet. There has got to be a way out of here.

As all of this was happening, a vehicon by the name of ST-353 was put in charge of the prison cells in this... well, prison. ST-353 was thinking to himself two things: "Why did my parents give me such a complicated name?" and "Am I on the right side of the upcoming civil war?"

ST-353 had first joined the Autobots because Orion Pax promised to eliminate the "corrupt government lead by the fool known as"Sentinel Prime"" as how Orion Pax had phrased it. He had agreed with Orion that the government was corrupt and that it should be dealt with but he didn't realize at the time Orion was going to kill anyone/everyone who got in his way. Friends, family, brothers, sisters, etc. He didn't like it. He wonders if he can redeem himself if he is on the wrong side of the war. And if he if one the wrong sideog the war, what would XL-917 and XL-571, his best and only friends, think of him if he changes sides? Would they joins side with him or will he be dead to them? ST-353 decided he would have a talk with some Autobots to see if he really is doing the right thing on the right side. He's probably not. We'll see.

ST-353 was doing his rounds through the corridor when he saw a Seeker with a red, orange, and yellow paint job crawling steadily by. This was suspicious because ST-353 was the only one put in charge of security. What I mean is he is the only security guard in the prison. Why? Maybe Orion thought that no one woupd be stupid enough to break in a maximum security prison like this just to break someone else out. Either that or Orion just didn't want to see/hear ST-353. Anyway, ST-353 had quietly followed the Seeker and shouts, "Halt! Who goes there?" The Seeker stops at his position, lifts his arms up, turns in a 180 angle and says, "My name is Starscream. I am a Seeker and I have come here looking for Megatronus."

ST-353: Well you're not gonna be able to see him just yet. I'm taking you in to Lord Orion for judgement.

Starscream: Oh, you don't need to do that. You see, Lord Orion had sent me here to bring Megatronus for his eternal judgement on Cybertron.

ST-353: If that is true, then why didn't Lord Orion notify me of your upcoming presence?

Srarscream: He must've forgotten about to inform you. Either that or he did call but you weren't listening.

ST-353: Ok but answer this question: If Lord Orion sent you here, hpw do ypu not know if he had informed me or not? Were you not there with him?

Starscream: Well, uh...

Out of options, Starscream sucker punches ST-343 in the tank (or "stomachs" to people) and then his helm (aka "a head"), knocking him right out.

Starscream: Phew. That's enough of that. I hate lying.

Starscream continues his journey to look for Megatronus. What felt like hours was merely a few minutes until Srarscream finds Megatronus in a prison cell with two friends of his. Srarscream runs to the cell.

Starscream: Metatronus!

Megatronus, Treadshot, and Bludgeon look at the direction their audio receptors (also known as "ears" to human beings) had picked up the sound.

Bludgeon: Who are you?

Starscream: Greetings. My names is Starscream. I have come to set you free.

Treadshot: That's great but how?

Starscream: I think I can hijack it.

Megatronus: No. The easier way is to search for the main computer at the Central Hub. I don't want you to feel the same pain Treadshot did when he tried to break free.

Treadshot: Yeah. Believe me. It was painful.

Starscream: All right. I'll try, but I don't know if I can do it alone though. I usually do almost everythin with my two brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp. By the spark of Primus, may they be ok.

Bludgeon: Focus on your task Starscream and free us from this cell.

Starscream: All right! I'm on it!

And with that, Starscream was gone to look for the main computer at the Central Hub. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected wth just one security guard (*cough cough* ST-353 *cough cough*) on the look for him. The main reason ST-353 didn't call for back up is because he wants to prove to Lord Orion that he should be treated more respectfully if he can find and kill a Seeker. ST-353 was almost about to get the jump on Starscream if it really was Starscream. You see, after ST-353 had awoken, he [obviously] went searching for Starscream. As he searched, he began to hear voices and footsteps. ST-353 began to follow the source of the noise. He nearly got the jump on it untill he realizesthat he crashed into two Autobots: Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: [angry] HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BOT!?!

Bulkhead: [angry] YEAH! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'M GONNA POUND YA TO DEATH!! WITH ONE PUNCH!

Wheeljack: [angry] ARE WE CLEAR!?!!

ST-353: [in fear] Yes, sir! It will never happen again, sir!

Before the two Wreckers walk off, ST-353 asks:

ST-353: Wait, sirs! Why are you two here?

Wheeljack: Oh yeah. I forgot. Lord Orion sent us because you forgot to report in.

Bulkhead: Would you mind explaining why you're slacking, rookie?

ST-353: [nervous] We-well, you s-s-see, sirs, I had found a s-s-seeker trying to break in the prison! He claimed he was sent by Lord Orion to have Megatronus be judged. I didn't believe him and he could tell so he knocked me out.

Bulkhead: And explain why you didn't report this!

ST-353: [nervous] I-I-I forgot.

The two Wrecker sigh and cover their face with their servos (aka their "hands") in annoyance.

Wheeljack: All right! We'll split up to look. for this Seeker [to ST-353] and then we'll deal with you for your disobedience. Is that clear?

ST-354: [nervous] Yes, sir.

Bulkhead: Crystal.

Wheeljack: Then what are you waiting for!?!! Let's go!!!

Meanwhile, all the way on the bottom floor, Knockout, Breakdown, Shockwave, Soundwave, and the Recordicons had broke in the prison to search for whoever was at the .

Breakdown: I forgot already. Why are we here?

Shockwave: Because, Breakdown, when we arrived at the Council Chambers, there was a set of fresh tire tracks leading away from there all the way to here: this prison.

Knckout: It's not so much a prison but more so a dungeon. Also, this "prison" as you all call it is close to the coliseum where Megatronus would win his glorious battles.

Soundwave: Quiet, everyone! We don't know who is here nor if they are good or not.

Rumble: If they're bad, they're gonna crumble before the Rumble.

Frenzy: Yeah. And if someone messes with us, they're gonna regret it.

The team is on their guard as they walk towards the next room. Inside, they find themselves at tue Central Hub. That is the area where most of rue security is. Or there would be if there was more than one security guard on the job.

Soundwave: I'll monitor the security cameras to see who's here. I want the rest of you to split up and search the area for anyone that could explain what is going on.

Ratbat: Well, who's here?

Soundwave: Hmm... There appears to be the two Wreckers known as "Bulkhead" and "Wheeljack" on their gurad.

Breakdown: "Bulkhead!?" I heard about him! He's a smuggler and loves to start random fights.

Soundwave: There is also a Vehibot here and a Seeker. The Seeker, however, seems to be looking for something besides the other Cybertronians... [Quiet for a few seconds untill he looks up and points at a nearby door] ... and he's coming through that hatch.

Everyone in the room is on the guard as a Seeker with a red, yellow, and orange paint job.

The Seeker: Wait! Don't shoot me! I'm unarmed!

Shockwave: Don't worry! We don't want to shoot anybody! We just want some answers!

Starscream: Alright. What do you need to know?

Laserbeak: Well first off: Who are you?

Ravage: Second of all: Why are you here?

Starscream: My name is Starscream. I am a Seeker and I came here because I saw a Cybertronian being dragged here by a few bots. It turns out Orion Pax, Elita-One, and two other bots were dragging the unconscious body of Megatronus [everyone else gasps] over here. For what purpose, I don't know. I found Megatronus trapped in a prison cell with two other cons. If I could, I'd hijack the cell to free them myself, but I am not good at that so I was searching for the main computer at the Central Hub. On my way here, I nearly got caught by a vehibot but I dealt with him. Not fatally though. Now who are you?

Knockout: My name is Knockout, he's Breakdown, that's Soundwave and Shockwave, and those are the Recordicons: Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ratbat.

Soundwave: Hang on. Did this vehibot have a red, purple, and white paint job with a teal visor for an optic?

Starscream: Yeah. How did you know?

Soundwave: Because according to the security cameras, he is currently searching for you with two Wreckers.

Starscream: What?

Soundwave: Yes. And they seem extremely serious about killing you.

Ratbat: Well we better free Megstronus and the other two cons quick then.

Soundwave: All right. What we're going to do is the following: Starscream and Shockwave will go to Megatronus to meet up with him and the other to Cybertronians. After they srive at the cell, I'll open the cell so Starscream can lead the trio here. Shockwave is his security gaurd incase you shouod crash into a bot and I am to late to warn you. Breakdown, Knockout and Ratbat will search for the main generator to prevent anybody from acessing ths place later. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak will stay here wih me as my security gaurds. Everyone got it?

Everyone else: Got it!

Soundwave: Then let's go!

 **BEFORE THE CHAPTER ENDS, I'M ADDING A FEW NEW MAIN CHARACTERS: SKYWARP, THUNDERCRACKER, BLUDGEON, TREADSHOT, AND THE AUTOBOT** **FEMME WINDBLADE!**

 **SKYWARP**

 **COLORS: LIGHT PURPLE, WHTE, AND YELLOW**

 **OPTICS: BLUE**

 **THUNDERCRACKER**

 **COLORS: SKY BLUE, LIGHT GREEN, BRONZE**

 **OPTICS: BLUE**

 **BLUDGEON**

 **COLORS: LIGHT GREEN, ORANGE, RED**

 **OPTICS: YELLOW**

 **TREADSHOT**

 **COLORS: SKY BLUE, SILVER, GOLD**

 **OPTICS: TEAL**

 **ELITA-ONE**

 **COLORS: WHITE, PINK, DARK BLUE**

 **OPTICS: GOLD**

 **WINDBLADE**

 **COLORS: WHITE, DARK PURPLE, BLACK**

 **OPTICS: RED**

 **A BASIC SUMMARY FOR WINDBLADE:**

 **A SKILLED WARRIOR WHO, BEFORE THE WAR, WAS STARSCREAM'S LOVER.**

 **EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE 14TH OF FEBUARY**

 **I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PEACE OUT!!**


	5. It's A Trap! -Admiral Ackbar 1983

Breakdown, Knockout, and RatBat had been looking for the generator and were about to reach there until they quite literally crashed in ST-353.

ST-353: FREEZE, INTRUDERS! PUT YOUR ARMS UP!

Breakdown responds by saying, " Sorry! No can do!" as he also pushes him through the wall that takes them in the power generator room.

Knockout: Alright Breakdown. You know what do.

Breakdown turns his servo into a hammer and begins to wreck the power generator apart. ST-353 was still conscious when this was happening so hetried to stop them but RatBat swoops in as he distracts ST-353. ST-353 tries to shoot RatBat down with no accomplishment. A few seconds later, Breakdown finishes his mission and destroys thepower generator. Good news: Megatronus' cell opens. Bad news: The lights fo down so it's harder for anyone to see, even with night vision/optic flashlights.

ST-353: NO, NO, NO! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!!

Knockout: We should be asking you the same thing!

RatBat: Yeah! Why would you want to sacrifice life to keep an honorable Transformer like Megatronus prisoner?

ST-353: Because he defies Lord Orion's idea to bring order and law to Cybertron!

Breakdown: "Lord Orion?" You mean "Orion Pax?"

ST-353: Yeah! Same robot! Anyway, Lord Orion killed Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion to make sure there was no corruption on Cybertron.

Knockout: But what about free will? Would you really sacrifice your own freedom just to bring dictatorship to our world?

ST-353: [starting to feel a little bad about himself] Well... no.

RatBat: And if you fight for this cause, you might end up killing the ones you love! Is it really worth it to kill your loved ones?

ST-353: [guilty] No... it wouldn't be worth it.

Breakdown: Then why don't you join us and fight down this evil?

ST-353: Because Lord Ori- Orion Pax is right. This world needs change and to be cleansed of carnage and crime!

Breakdown: That is true. Cybertron is filled with dishonesty but there is a better way. But we won't be able to use that "better way," if Orion Pax takes Cybertron as his own. So what do you say: Join us or create a dictatorship?

ST-353 had a hard decision but he made it. ST-353 wants Cybertron cleaned of ts carnage and criminality... but if it means killing his loved ones, it's not worth it.

ST-353: Alright. I'll help you guys.

RatBat: You made the right choice.

Knockout: Welcome to the team, friend.

Breakdown: Now let's get out of here before-

But before Breakdown could finish his command, the four Cybertronians heard a femme scream.

RatBat: What was that?

ST-353: It sounded like a femme in trouble.

Knockout: We need tohelp her!

Breakdown: We will but we need to be careful. As far as we know, it's a trap. Until we know dor sure, be on your gaurd.

So the four Transformers head towards the source of the scream. They end up outside of the prison and looking at the near-by collesium.

Knockout: The source of the screaming is over there! [He points towards the collesium.]

RatBat: Should we stipl go over there?

Breakdown: What do you think, ST-353?

ST-353: I don't know. I mean, the security over here was just me so it may be the same over there. Maybe we can convince them to join us as you have me?

RatBat: I wouldn't expect the same thing twice.

Knockout: Yeah. And maybe they just had you be the only gaurd over here because Orion just hates you.

ST-353: I was thinking the same thing.

As they talk some more, another femme scream could be heard.

RatBat: Anyway, we should probably go check out that scream.

Breakdown: Agreed. Let's go, guys.

So the four Transformers enter the collesium. After a few metacycles (minutes) of searching, the robots find the source of the femme scream in a big open room. It was a femme Seeker with a white, black, and dark purple paint job with red optics. There was barely any light except for the one hovering over the Transformer. Yep. This was definitely a trap. As the narrator/author of this fanfic, I would/should know.

Breakdown: Alright, be careful everyone. There is a 99% chance that this is a trap.

RatTrap: [Clearly not listening.] Okay. Hey ma'am? Are you alright? Did you need help? What's your name?

Femme Seeker: Thank you. I am alright. My name is Windblade.

Knockout: What reason did you scream?

Windblade: I thought it was obvious.

ST-353: Only a little bit but you haven't exactly said why you screamed.

Windblade: Well you guys are morons. This is obviously a trap.

After she says that, the lights turn on to reveal about a hundred of Autobot soldiers with their arm canons aimed at the four Transformers who were going to rescue Windblade.

ST-353: Oh scrap! It's a trap! [To himself] Hey! That rhymes!

RatBat: I had a feeling on that.

Knockout: Well Breakdown, what are we gonna do?

Breakdown: We can't fight our way out. We are just going to have to surrender.

Windblade: Yes, you are.

RatBat: How did you know we were at the prison?

Windblade: Two Transformers named "Bulkhead and Wheeljack" had notified Lord Orion about the break-in so he assigned me to capture you all.

Knockout: What are you going to do with us?

Windblade: Well Lord Orion had commanded me to bring back all or the ones responsibpe for the attempted break-in to be reported to him dead-or-alive. Normally, I'd bring you alive to see what Lord Orion would do... but since Lord Orion has an announcement to make, I jeed to have this be fast soooo... [To the Autobot soldiers] KILL THEM!!!

The Vehibots were aiming and charging their arm cannons to fire at the four future Decepticons. This, however, is the part of the story when our heroes get help by anotyer hero of this story.

Out of nowhere, multiple blasts come out as they begin to kill numerous of the Vehibots. The one responsible forthis action was an aerial transformer with horns, an orange-gold-and-purple paint job, and blue optics. The four rescuers-in-need-of-rescuing just stood their in shock.

Aerial Transformer: Don't just stand there, you four! MOVE!

ST-353, RatBat, Knockout, and Breakdown do just that. They retreat the way they came in their alternate/ vehicle forms (except RatBat who stayed in his regular form) as Windblade yells in fury, " No, you fools!! Don't let them get away!!" But Windblade turns around to see she is all alone. Being the skilled, brave, and cunning warrior she is, Windblade was about to charge and attack the rebel but he aimed his cannon at her and she knew she had only one option left: Retreat. And that's what she did.

The rebel meets up with the four heroes at the exit of the Cybrtronian prison and he asks, "Are you four alright?" Knockout answers with, " Yes, we are. Thank you my friend."

RatBat: Whatis your name though?

Aeriel Transformer: My name is Skyquake.

Breakdown: My name is Breakdown. That's RatBat, that's Knockout, and that is ST-353.

Skyquake: "ST-353?" That's quite a mouthful.

ST-353: I know. I'll try to change my name later today.

Breakdown: Anyway, why are you here, Skyquake?

Skyquake: Well, I need to things. One: The location of Megatronus and two: to inform Starscream that my brother, Dreadwing, and his to brothers, Skywarp and Thundercracker, have heen captured.

 **WOW! WHAT A CHAPTER! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL SHOW MEGATRONUS, TREADSHOT, AND BLUDGEON ESCAPE THEIR CELL WITH HELP FROM SHOCKWAVE AND STARSCREAM AS THEY FIGHT BULKHEAD AND WHEELJACK. SEE YOU LATER, PEACE OUT, AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	6. Freedom

After the power went out, the cells were opened. Though it was dark, Megatronus, Treadshot, and Bludgeon managed to make their way out of the cell. Unexpectedly, the trio bumps into Starscream and Shockwave.

Megatronus: Who are you two?

Shockwave: My name is Shockwave and thisis Starscream. We've come to break you all out!

Bludgeon: It's about time! I can't wake to deal with that traitorous Orion Pax!

Starscream: You can deal with you revenge later! Right now we need to get out of here!

Male Voice : Who was that!?!!

Aroundthe corner, the two Autobots Bulkhead and Wheeljack show up to take the five out.

Bulkhead: Halt! Return to your cell and no harm will come to you!!

Treadshot: As if that's true!

Wheeljack: Alright, you asked for it!!

Wheeljack's face mask comes up and Wheeljack pulls out his two katana blades as he dashes towards the five Decepticons. In that process Megatronus' arm reveals his arm-boade as he and Bludgeon head to fight the Wrecker. Treadshot runs towards Bulkhead with Shockwave saying, "Stay back, Starscream! I wish for you to not get injured!" Starscream replies with, "I'll have you know, Shockwave, that although I look scrawny, I am still a tough fighter!" "If y'all are done arguing," Treadshot yells as Bulkhead slams him towards a wall. "A little help would be prime!!"

 ** _(You see what I did there? A "Transformers Beast Wars" reference? Anyway...)_**

So Shockwave and Starscream stop their bickering and assist Treadshot with his dilemma. Megatronus and Bludgeon stand good ground with Wheeljack, despite the fact Bludgeon has use his hand-to-hand samurai/combat skills since his sword was taken away from him when he got arrested. Megatonus puches Wheeljack in his stomach/vent. I does little damage to him as he headbutts Megatronus and attempts to stab or slice Bludgeon. It proves pointless as Bludgeon just uses his hand-to-hand combat (or servo-to-servo combat) to defeat the Wrecker. First, Bludgeon kicks Wheeljack in the pelvis and then towards his two legs. After chopping the Wrecker's neck and hitting a pressure point, Wheeljack was unconscious.

At the same time, Shockwave and Starscream were trying to pull Bulkhead away from Treadshot. Even with their combined strength, the two robots can't budge Bulkhead. Megatronus shows up to save the day as he puches Bulkhead in the faceplate a few times before he renders unconscious.

Megatronus: All right. Let's go.

The five Cons meet up with Soundwave, Lazerbeak, Frenzy, Ravage, and Rumble in the main lobby.

Soundwave: Good. Your back. Before we leave, we need to wait for Ratbat and the others.

Ratbat, Breakdown, Knockout, Skyquake, and ST-353 enter the room as Ratbat says, "No need. We're already here but ee have a sirustion."

Starscream[hesitantly towards ST-353] But what is he doing here? He tried to scrap me earlier.

ST-353: Listen, I am sorry! I've changed to your side. Right now, though, Skyquake needs to say something.

Skyquake: Thank you, my friend. Starscream, your brothers and mine have been captured by Jetfire amd his trine.

Starscream[in shock] WHAT!?!!

Skyquake: I am afraid so. We need to save them before Orion Pax does something bad to them.

Treadshot: What do you think, Megatronus?

Megatronus: I say we rescue our friends but we need a plan.

Shockwave: The most logical and best option would be if we send one of Soundwave's minicons to spy on their security and any other prisoners held hostage.

Megatronus: Then that is what we do! Laserbeak will spy on Orion's basr, Starscream and Skyquake shall look for their siblings, Treadshot and Bludgeon will help them, Breakdown, Soundwave, his minicons and Shockwave shall search the East Wing for anything of anything of value, and Knockout, ST-353, and I

will search the West Wing. Understand?

Everyone replies with a "yes."

Megatronus: Alright. Now, my friends, I can't guarantee we'll win this war today but I can promise that we shall someday. Until the war is over, we shall be known as "Decepticons" as we free anyone from Orion's deception. Decepticon, transform and rise up!

 **Sorry about a pack of chapters. Busy at school. However, expect a lot of chapters during the summer. Until then, PEACE OUT!!**


	7. Meet the Insecticons

Knockout, Megatronus, and ST-353 were rushing towards the West Wing of Orion's base to find something that could stall Orion's worldwide domination of Cybertron. The West Wing was dark and spooky. A herd of scraplets could jump out and eat them right now had they not been known for loud noise. That wasn't a conceconcern for the trio, however.

Knockout asks nervously and a little frightened," Uhm, Megatronus? Do you know where we are exactly?" "I believe the West Wing is the part of the collesium that has Cybertronian monsters caged in to fight goadiators such as myself." Megatron answers. "If my hunch is correct, then we should find some creatures to free right around...here," Megatronus says as he transforms back into robot mode. ST-353 asks," Wait! Why exactly are we trying to free some of the deadliest Cybertronian creature know to Cyberteonian-kind?" "To distract Orion from executing anyone that has already defied his rule. Examples being the brothers of Starscream and Skyquake. Plus, you never know. We may find some creatures to call our "allies." Such as an Insecticon." ST-353 just says," Pfft! The day I befriend an Insecticon is the day I turn organic!"

So the trio enters one of the dungeons that would have a monster held captive. Instead of monsters they find pods filled with hundreds of thousands of Insecticons! Our three heroes were just shocked at the sight before them. ST-353 glanced at Megatronus and says,"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" "Forgive me, ST-353." Megatronus says.

The heroic trio sneak around a bit more around and behind the pods to not be spotted by any and all Autobot soldiers. There were a few close calls but nothing bad had happened. They especially had to stay quiet when the heard the raging voice of Orion Pax in the background. "When will my Insecticon monsters be ready!!?" yelled a very pissed Orion Pax. "They will be ready soon, Lord Orion." answered an unknown voice. "They better be, Brainstorm!!" Orion announced. "Or else I will have your head!! Is that clear?" Brainstorm nervously answers with,"Cr-cr-crystal sir!" And with that, Orion Pax exits the room. "'Lord Orion?' Why would he still be going by 'Orion?' Before he knocked me out, Pax said he would be known as 'Optimus Prime' from now on." Megatronus whispers to his two comrades. ST-353 knows the answer to that.

"I remember that when Orion Pax had assigned me to guard the prison all by myself, he told Ratchet and Goldbug to assemble enough Transformers at the coliseum to announce his new name and other things." "That must be it then, " Knockout replies with. "We should probably arrest Orion Pax before he kills anymore innocent Transformers." Megatronus says, "I wish we could but the Council is either dead or corrupted and who's to say the law enforcement will be one our side? " "Yeah, fair point. " Knockout answers.

"Excuse me! " Brainstorm shouts causing the trio of heroes to jump a little. "Who's there? You better surrender or else I'll report you to Lord Orion! " "Scrap!" ST-353 loudly whispers. "What do we do now?!" Megatronus himself was nervous about the current situation so he decides to stand up and shoot a warning shot nearby Brainstorm. "It is you who has to surrender, fiend!" Megatron yells. Brainstorm being too much of a coward in this universe puts his arms up in the air and nervously asks, "What are you going to do with me? " Megatronus replies with, "First of all, open each and every one of these pods." Brainstorm then walks up to the control panel, presses a few buttons, a signal goes off.

Every pod opens up revealing four species of Insecticons: Stag beetle,grasshopper, Hercules beetle, and airachnid Insecticons. One of the stag beetle insecticons with a red and blue color scheme hovers to the trio and says," Thank you for saving our lives. Had you not rescued us when you did, Orion Pax might have turned us into his weapons. My name is Sharpshot. " Then a Hercules beetle with a red and gold paint job flies over to the trio and says, "My name is Hardshell. " A third insecticon, a grasshopper with blue, teal, and brown colors flies to the group, "Hello there. My name is Kickback-back-back. And yes, I usually speak in threes-threes-threes. " Finally, two arachnid insecticons had joined the group, one being a femme and the other a mech. The femme asks, "Megatronus? Is that you?" "Yes, it is I. Megatronus, the Gladiator of Kaon."Megatronus answers. "And you are? "

"Airachnid!" the femme eagerly answers. "This mech here with me is my brother Spydex. We are here because our friends Arcee and Tailgate had knocked us out and brought us to Orion Pax for judgement. Apparently a revolution is going on. " ST-353 responds with, "You are correct, Airachnid. Orion Pax is trying to rule and forge Cybertron into his own twisted corruption." "Who are you?" Spydex asks. Knockout answers for ST-353," Well his name is ST-353 (a mouthful, let me tell you) and my name is Knockout. Pleased to meet you." There is a second or two with silence until Knockout looks ST-353 in the optic and ST-353 hesitantly reacts with," Yes. It is nice to meet you. Sorry, I am not the type of bot that is comfortable around Insecticons."

"No apologies, my friend. " Sharpshot responds with. "We get that a lot." Hardshell then announces,"Um, quick question:What are we going to do with him? " Hardshell points to Brainstorm. "Please don't hurt me!" Brainstorm shouts. "I may be useful for your cause! Listen, I have been working for Lord Orion for a few quartexes already!" (One quartex is a Cybertronian month. How much longer or shorter a Cybertronian month is to an Earth month depends on the Transformers continuity.)

Kickback decides to ask the first question. "Alright then Brainstorm. What was Orion Pax's plan with us-us-us?" "Well Lord Orion had commanded me and many other scientists including Perceptor to brainwash some of the deadliest creatures known to Cybertronian-kind. After the creatures get brainwashed, Lord Orion puts the army of creatures in the coliseum to attack, kill, and eat any and all captured rebels."

Bombshell's question is, " What other creatures have you creeps captured?" "Predacons, Dinobots, and we have even taken the liberty to use Dark Energon to create Terrorcons." That answer shocked everyone else in the room. Not only had the soon-to-be-officially-named Autobots brought back the dead but they have even brought the Predacons out of extinction.

Sharpshot then breaks the silence by asking," How have all of you thugs been able to capture Predacons if they are extinct?" "That is where Perceptor comes in. He has been digging for Predacon bones since the beginning of this secret revolution. Once he finds Predacon bones, he begins the life cycle of the Predacon with his tubes each growing the Predacon bones into actual Predacons in his lab in the East Wing of the coliseum. He then speeds the pace of the Predacon life cycle by making it a full grown Predacon ready to feast."

Airachnid then asks," How were you planning on brainwashing the us and the other creatures?" "We (me and the other scientists) have been working on a way to rewrite a lifeform's programming so that way it will believe Lord Orion should be the supreme ruler of Cybertron and that they need to fight for his throne. Later, we would command it to do the same for our planetary system, galaxy, cluster,... then the universe!" (A planetary system is a set of gravitationally bound non-stellar objects(such as planets, asteroids and other objects of rock, ice, gas, etcetera) in orbit around a star or star system. Example: The Solar System. A cluster is a group of galaxies bundled in a team. Example: The Local Group is the name of the cluster which has our Milky Way Galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy, the Triangulum Galaxy, and at least 45 more galaxies/magellanic clouds.)

Spydex asks the final question. "Where are your blueprints for your brainwashing technology?" "They are also in Perceptor's lab. However Perceptor never leaves his labs unguarded. You'll need a plan if you want to infiltrate his lab." Knockout does a comedic moment by asking, "Wait, Perceptor has more than one lab?"

Megatronus finally talks again by declaring, "Well we can't just let Orion get away with this! We have to stop him! Knockout, contact Breakdown and the others going to the East Wing and inform them of the update for their mission." "Yes sir!" Knockout quickly acknowledged. Megatronus turns to the Insecticons and requests for them to join their Decepticon cause. The Insecticons hastily respond by agreeing to become a Decepticon. Knockout swiftly gets off the comm link by informing Megatronus good news and bad news. "The good news," Knockout says. "...is that they dealt with the security at Perecptor's lab and attempted to get information out of Perceptor. The bad news is that if we don't rush help over to their location soon, they will be melted alive by a fire-breathing Predacon."

 **Listen, I know I said I would update more chapters for fanfiction in the summer but the fact is that I haven't been getting ideas for my stories. That and I want to have as much fun as I can before school starts. I hope you can understand. I'm actually going to be meeting my new teachers this Tuesday. Anyway, I hope you guys loved this chapter, please give me ideas in the reviews, and PEACE OUT!**


End file.
